Après pluie
by Nutellah
Summary: OS HG/DM - "Maintenant je le regarde et je lui trouve plein de défauts, ce que je ne voyais pas avant parce que ce n'était pas là, ou parce que l'amour rend aveugle, c'est ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez que c'est parce que je ne l'aime plus ?"


**Résumé : **"Maintenant, je le regarde, l'homme que j'ai marié, et je lui trouve plein de défauts, plus de défauts que de qualités, ce que je ne voyais pas avant parce que ce n'était pas là, ou parce que l'amour rend aveugle, c'est ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez que c'est parce que je ne l'aime plus ?**"**

C'est peut-être un jeu, ou un hasard. Peut-être que c'est les langues qui se délient, ou une bonne blague, au final ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. À propos d'une robe, ou du passé, une histoire d'une heure ou de vingt années. Ou tout ça en même temps...

.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages sont à JK Rowling. Un aspect de cette histoire est emprunté à un film que je ne citerai qu'après… pour vous laisser découvrir si vous l'avez vu !

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Après-pluie<strong>

-Bonjour… ?

Hermione rangea son rouge à lèvres et leva les yeux. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, un homme d'une grosse quarantaine d'années la regardait, droit dans les yeux. Elle leva un sourcil et esquissa un sourire.

-J'avais rendez-vous, informa l'homme en avançant un peu, hésitant. Je peux entrer ?

Elle se leva.

-Bien sûr.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et tendit la main ; il s'avança, la lui serra, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les siens. Elle toussota, cligna, et s'assit, l'invitant à faire de même.

-Je viens demander la permission pour avoir un nouvel elfe. J'en ai un qui serait prêt à s'installer.

-Est-ce que vous avez les papiers ?

Il les lui tendit. Une pochette en carton, trois feuilles dedans. Elle les sortit, les parcouru des yeux. Les coins de ses lèvres se retroussèrent, très légèrement, à la vue du nom. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme, deux secondes, sans surprise – il était reconnaissable immédiatement.

-Drago Malefoy, hein ?

-On dirait bien.

Elle sourit un peu plus franchement, et regarda les feuilles suivantes.

-Bien, tout a l'air en ordre. _Accio dossier Drago Malefoy_ !

Un tiroir s'ouvrit dans la grosse armoire et une autre farde en carton, verte celle-ci, vint atterrir sur son bureau. Elle l'ouvrit.

-Alors… je lis ici que vous avez une épouse et un enfant. C'est toujours d'actualité ?

-Oui.

-Parfait. Vous travaillez toujours comme assistant de Mr Lang au ministère, au département de la coopération magique internationale, section…

-Non, la coupa-t-il. J'ai changé de section, je travaille au service des usages abusifs de la magie, maintenant. Comme premier régulateur.

Elle prit son crayon, barra et réécrivit.

-Votre adresse ?

-La même depuis quinze ans. Emperors' Lane, 224, dans le West-End.

-Pas d'autre créature chez vous ?

-Non.

-Pas de problème de santé ?

-Mon fils est allergique à beaucoup de poils d'animaux. Mais ça n'a pas posé de problème avec les autres elfes que nous avons eus.

-De toute façon les elfes de maison n'ont pas de poils. Enfin, un peu dans le nez et les oreilles, mais… pas plus que les humains, quoi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Elle rajusta ses lunettes et replongea dans ses feuilles.

-Deux elfes, c'est ça ?

-Que j'ai déjà eus ? Oui.

-Ça fait beaucoup, trois elfes en quinze ans.

-Vingt. Le premier est tombé malade au bout de treize ans et le second est parti il y a quelques mois.

-Parti ?

-Oui. Un matin on s'est levés et il n'était plus là. Et le foulard de liberté non plus. On l'avait accroché dans le hall d'entrée.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Il ne se plaisait pas chez vous ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'imaginais que si, avec mon épouse il fallait vraiment qu'il le veuille pour être mal à la maison. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin et n'était pas du tout surmené. C'était un bon elfe.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Bon. Votre dossier est en ordre et vous semblez apte à accueillir un nouvel elfe de maison chez vous.

Elle prit des feuilles dans un tiroir, les remplit, et signa. Elle les lui tendit.

-Vous signez ici, et là. Et là. Voilà. Je transmets une copie au bureau de replacement et on vous contactera. En attendant, n'oubliez pas de vous procurer un nouveau foulard de liberté. Vous savez, je suppose, qu'on n'autorise personne à employer un elfe sans foulard constamment à sa disposition.

-Je le sais. Merci beaucoup.

Il se leva, elle aussi. Ils se serrèrent la main.

-Mrs Granger.

-Mr Malefoy.

Il disparut, et elle se rassit. Son regard resta fixé sur la porte, et puis revint sur le dossier qu'elle rangea sur un coin de son bureau, bien en vue.

.~.~.

A cinq heures trente, elle sortit du ministère.

-Hé !

Elle se retourna. Malefoy était là, il courait vers elle. Elle reprit sa marche.

-Vous avez un peu de temps devant vous ?

-Un peu. Une petite heure.

-Ma femme a son anniversaire dans quelques jours et j'aimerais lui offrir une robe. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider.

Elle s'arrêta.

-À choisir une robe pour votre femme ?

-Oui. S'il vous plait.

Elle regarda sa montre puis haussa les épaules.

-J'ai une heure de libre de toute façon.

Il lui offrir un sourire soulagé et ils se dirigèrent vers la rue commerçante.

-C'est quoi, son style ?

-Heu…

-Décontracté ou habillé ? C'est une robe pour porter tous les jours que vous voulez lui offrir, ou plutôt une robe de soirée ?

-De tous les jours, je crois… une robe légère.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Il faisait humide, le ciel était gris, mais la chaleur rendait l'atmosphère agréable.

-Mmh… j'aime ce parfum d'après-pluie en été… la pluie qui reste dans l'air, au-dessus du macadam…

Il lui jeta un bref regard, en coin.

-Et puis, il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un ciel gris. Le gris, c'est tellement… je veux dire, c'est plein de… de couleurs ! Ça va du clair au foncé, du blanc au taupe, un ciel gris n'est jamais uni et c'est ça que je trouve magnifique. Un ciel bleu, par contre, c'est bleu, point. C'est unique. Le gris pluie, c'est multiple.

Il resta silencieux un moment. Puis dit, doucement :

-Vous allez parler du ciel ? Vraiment ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute. Trouvez un sujet qui vous plait et on parlera peut-être de ça.

-Très bien. Que pensez-vous de… heu… ou, non, parlez-moi un peu de vous. Si on doit passer une heure ensemble, que ça ne soit pas avec une inconnue.

-Que je vous parle de moi ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais savoir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors improvisez.

-Bon, eh bien… pour faire court, je suis mariée depuis quatorze ans et j'ai un fils qui rentrera à Poudlard en septembre. Je travaille là où vous savez, ça fait onze ans maintenant. J'aime mon boulot, et j'aime mon fils…

-Et votre mari ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous aimez votre mari ?

Elle tourna des yeux rieurs vers lui.

-Quelle drôle de question.

-Ah bon ?

Ils approchaient de la rue commerçante.

-Voilà, vous savez de moi ce que je sais de vous. Ça suffira pour faire de moi autre chose qu'une inconnue ?

-Je ne sais pas. On verra bien.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez offrir une robe à votre femme ?

-Parce que c'est son anniversaire.

-Oui mais pourquoi une robe ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle veut.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je ne le sais pas. Elle ne m'a rien dit par rapport à ça, mais je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir. Une robe, ça fait toujours plaisir. Non ?

-Probablement.

Ils restèrent encore silencieux pendant quelques pas. Ils marchaient lentement, par moments elle essayait d'éviter les petites flaques pour ne pas abîmer ses talons.

-Elle est jolie ?

-Mon épouse ? Très.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle croisa les bras. Il commençait à faire un peu frisquet.

-Elle le sait ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Quelle est jolie.

-Evidemment. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle l'ignorerait.

-Peut-être qu'elle doute. Une femme doute toujours. Il faut le lui dire.

-Mais je lui dis.

-Assez souvent ?

-Ah. Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être pas.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes.

-Ou peut-être que c'est elle qui n'entend pas bien.

-Il y a Mimas, là-bas, où il y a des robes très colorées. Et puis Santano, mais ça c'est un peu plus chic.

-Commençons par chez Mimas, alors.

Elle entra il la suivit, un peu mal à l'aise.

.~.~.

-Comment est-ce qu'on fait, pour choisir une robe ?

-Oh, il y a plein de moyens… ça dépend du critère. Le premier à prendre en compte c'est peut-être le prix.

-Il n'y a pas de problème pour ça.

-Bien, alors… je ne sais pas, Malefoy… choisis quelque chose qui te plait à toi, c'est important, mais que tu penses plaira aussi à ta femme. Mets-toi à sa place, essaie de te souvenir de la façon dont elle s'habille ou de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire à propos de ses goûts vestimentaires… Avec ou sans manches ? A bretelles ou bustier ? Longue, courte, large, avec jupons, moulante… et puis la couleur, évidemment. Il faut que ça soit dans ses goûts, et que ça aille avec son teint.

-Ah ! Alors… j'aime beaucoup les bretelles, et jusqu'aux genoux, par exemple, et pas serrante… mais pas trop large… et puis elle a le teint clair, qu'est-ce qui va avec ça ?

-Du brun ? Ou du vert. Ou du bleu.

-Ou du blanc ?

-Non.

-Bon.

Elle balaya le magasin du regard, et s'approcha d'une série de vêtements dans les tons bleu foncé. Elle lui présenta une robe, accrochée à un cintre. Il fronça le nez.

-Non. C'est trop foncé.

Elle reposa la robe, et en chercha d'autres.

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'appelais Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

-Tu le regrettes ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je le regretterais ?

-Parce que tu n'es peut-être plus aussi mauvais que tu l'étais à Poudlard.

-Je n'ai jamais été mauvais. Non, pas celle-là, elle est trop longue. Je n'ai jamais été mauvais.

-Ah, bon.

-Je ne t'ai jamais aimée, à Poudlard. C'est tout. Ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de mauvais.

-Tu as quand même participé à des meurtres.

-Je pensais qu'on ne devait plus en parler.

Elle arrêta son mouvement (elle écartait deux blouses pour regarder ce qui ressemblait à une tente de coton) et tourna vers lui un regard pénétrant, pendant quelques secondes, avant de se détendre.

-D'accord. D'accord. Heu… qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est ?

-Aucune idée. Pas une robe, en tout cas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Si c'en est une je ne veux pas lui offrir ça, de toute façon.

-Ouais. Tu as raison. Quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas beau.

Elle remit en place les deux blouses d'un geste un peu brusque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça t'énerve que je ne veuille pas parler de Poudlard ? Allez, Granger, tout ça c'est enterré… je ne vais pas m'excuser de t'avoir appelée comme ça, tout simplement parce que c'est du passé et qu'on n'en a de toute façon rien à faire. C'est pas vrai ?

-Peut-être que c'est important.

-Peut-être pas.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Ça t'arrange bien, toi. Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé de te faire traiter de Sang Pur. La grise, là-bas.

-Non. Je n'aime pas le gris.

Elle soupira.

-Alors on a fait toute la boutique. Elle n'est pas grande, mais d'habitude il y a plus de choses…

Ils sortirent. L'air frais leur caressa le visage.

-Tu as participé à des meurtres.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. C'est du passé, c'est enterré. J'ai payé pour ce que j'ai fait. C'est enterré.

Elle resta silencieuse, et lui aussi. Ils avancèrent côte à côte vers Santano, le regard plongé dans leurs pensées.

.~.~.

-On n'a qu'à se séparer, toi tu vas voir de ce côté et moi de celui-là.

-Ça marche.

Elle se dirigea à la gauche du magasin et presque immédiatement, une vendeuse l'accosta.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Je regardais pour une robe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, comme genre de robe ?

-Légère, à bretelles et longue jusqu'aux genoux, si possible, et d'une jolie couleur. Bleue, peut-être.

-Très bien. Alors comme vous le voyez le bleu est très à la mode ces temps-ci, nous avons donc une très belle collection de robes dans cette couleur, je suis certaine que vous trouverez votre bonheur. Oh, suivez-moi, j'en ai une qui vous ira sûrement à ravir ! La voici, elle est en coton mais extrêmement légère. Seulement, elle est un peu transparente alors il est conseillé de mettre quelque chose en-dessous. Voyons… je pense que celle-ci vous ira bien. Et puis nous avons une robe un peu plus longue, par ici, voilà, elle est un peu plus chère mais c'est un tissu absolument divin, comme vous pouvez le constater ! Je crois que dans le bleu, courte et à bretelles on a fait le tour… sinon, il y a celles-ci, par exemple la blanche et brune, qui est très agréable à porter – j'en possède une moi-même. Il y en a d'autres, mais peut-être voulez-vous commencer par celles-là ? Si vous désirez les essayer, les cabines sont juste derrière vous, madame. Je vous en prie.

-Merci beaucoup.

Hermione hésita, jeta un regard à Malefoy qui observait une jupe orange d'un air très concentré et finalement se dirigea vers les cabines, ses trois robes sous le bras.

-Madame ? Est-ce que les robes vous vont ?

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir, de face, de profil, de dos, les sourcils froncés. La première robe – la longue bleue – lui allait plus ou moins bien. Elle sortit, et la vendeuse s'extasia :

-Oh, mais que vous êtes jolie !

Hermione se plaça face au miroir commun.

-Vous trouvez ?

-C'est absolument cha-rmant !

-Ah, merci.

Elle se regarda encore un instant, et puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le reflet de la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé les robes.

-Ah bon ?

-Non. Je pense… je pense que mon mari trouve ça dommage. Que je préfère les pantalons. Ce n'est pas assez féminin, j'imagine.

Elle lissa la robe.

-Quand on a emménagé ensemble on était tout jeunes, tout frais, on était amoureux et c'était suffisant pour nous rendre heureux, tous les deux. Il me trouvait belle et je me trouvais belle parce qu'on s'aimait, c'était super, vraiment super. Et puis notre fils est né et ça a emporté un peu de ma féminité, je crois. Je me sentais grosse, lourde, j'avais le ventre un peu fripé et j'ai retrouvé des tas de complexes – ces complexes qui avaient disparu avec l'arrivée des mots d'amour. Je ne sais pas si vous avez des enfants, mais je pense que chez beaucoup de personnes c'est la même chose : l'attention est tellement focalisée sur le bébé, le bambin, le petit garçon, que vous en oubliez un peu de vous trouver beau, et de trouver l'autre beau, et de le lui répéter jour après jour. On n'était plus un couple, on était des parents. On a un peu perdu de notre fraîcheur ce jour-là, le jour où il est né, je crois que c'est ce qu'on peut appeler devenir adulte. Maintenant, je le regarde, l'homme que j'ai marié, et je lui trouve plein de défauts, plus de défauts que de qualités, ce que je ne voyais pas avant parce que ce n'était pas là, ou parce que l'amour rend aveugle, c'est ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez que c'est parce que je ne l'aime plus ?

La vendeuse avait un regard très indécis.

-Heu…

-Je ne sais pas, moi. Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens pour lui. Ça ne fait que quatorze ans qu'on est mariés, seize qu'on est ensemble, dix-sept que je le connais vraiment, mais j'ai tellement l'impression que ça fait plus… j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, et que c'est mauvais, ça. Je pense que lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, alors ?

Elle soupira.

-J'approche de la cinquantaine et ça, ça me fait peur. Vous savez, la cinquantaine, la ménopause et tous ces évènements qui marquent douloureusement la vie d'une femme… je me sens de moins en moins féminine, de moins en moins jolie, de moins en moins… et lui aussi. Regardez-le… il veut m'acheter des robes parce qu'il voulait d'une femme, une vraie, et ça lui suffisait, les pantalons, quand on avait trente ans, ça lui a suffi, mais il glisse, là, il n'arrive probablement plus à se convaincre que je suis comme au début de notre relation, car j'ai changé, maintenant il lui faut une robe pour se souvenir que je peux toujours être… je ne sais pas… désirable ? Je ne sais pas. Je me maquille encore tous les jours, je me vernis les ongles, je porte souvent des talons, des vestes cintrées, des blouses légères, je surveille mon poids, je vais chez le coiffeur et je me fais des brushings… ça ne doit pas suffire.

La pauvre vendeuse ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Elle cherchait quoi répondre, mais rien ne venait. Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace.

-C'est vrai qu'elle me va bien. Mais je n'aime pas les robes, je ne les ai jamais aimées et je ne vois pas pourquoi tout d'un coup ça irait…

-Peut-être qu'il faut juste vous y habituer.

-Peut-être. Mais je ne pense pas.

Elle retourna dans sa cabine, enfila la deuxième robe bleue, celle qui était légèrement transparente, et sortit à nouveau.

-Celle-ci aussi vous va très bien, madame.

-Merci. Mais je préfère l'autre.

-Pourquoi ne le lui dites-vous pas ?

-Quoi ça ?

-A votre mari. Que vous ne voulez pas de robe.

-Parce que… parce que je ne crois pas que ça changera quelque chose. Il ne le fait pas pour moi, il le fait pour lui. Il est égoïste, il l'a toujours été. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, je le savais quand on s'est épousés.

-Ce n'est pas un égoïsme très embêtant. Si seulement mon copain pouvait être égoïste de cette manière-là, je veux dire en m'emmenant acheter des robes…

-Mais ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de robes. C'est tout ce qu'il y a derrière. C'est toute notre relation qui s'écroule avec le temps, et ce n'est pas que de sa faute, je ne vais pas lui jeter la pierre, je fais des tonnes d'erreur tous les jours, moi aussi. Je me demande si on fait bien de… de continuer… on essaie comme on peut, je ne sais pas, on verra bien.

-Je… heu… vous ne voulez pas essayer la blanche ?

-Pardon ?

-La robe blanche avec les bords bruns. Vous l'avez prise aussi, je crois…

-Ah, oui. Je n'aime pas vraiment les robes blanches.

Mais elle retourna quand même dans la cabine et en ressortit avec cette robe de lin. Drago était là, à côté de la vendeuse.

-Tu es superbe, Hermione.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil au miroir.

-Je racontais à Mademoiselle que tu m'emmenais acheter une robe, pour mon anniversaire.

Drago jeta un petit regard à la vendeuse, les sourcils levés.

-C'est bien, non ?

-Heu… oui, Monsieur.

-Ma chérie, je crois que tu devrais prendre celle-là. Elle est magnifique.

-Tu trouves ?

-Vraiment.

Elle croisa les bras, ses yeux fixés sur son propre reflet.

-Tu sais bien que je déteste les robes blanches. Je les ai toujours détestées.

Il la regardait, les mains dans les poches, le visage neutre.

-Je ne veux pas de cette robe. Je ne veux pas de robe, point final.

Elle retourna dans la cabine pour se rhabiller.

Drago poussa un léger soupir. Il s'en alla, après un dernier regard pour la vendeuse mal à l'aise :

-On la prend. La blanche.

.~.~.

Ils étaient à nouveau dans la rue, lui la démarche décidée, elle le pas lourd.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as achetée ? Tu sais bien que je ne la mettrai jamais !

Il ne répondit pas. A son bras pendait le sac vert et orange de chez Santano.

-Je trouve ça ridicule. Elle était chère, et ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir du tout.

Silence.

-Drago, je vais devoir y aller.

-Tu avais dit que tu avais une heure…

-Oui… il y a quarante-cinq minutes.

-Ça fait déjà trois quarts d'heure ?

-Mais oui.

-Alors il nous reste quand même un peu de temps, non ?

Elle soupira.

-J'imagine.

-Tu n'as pas envie de rester avec moi ?

-On va boire un café ? J'ai envie d'un café.

Elle se dirigea vers une terrasse, et sans attendre l'accord de Drago s'assit à une table. Il resta quelques secondes immobile debout au milieu de la rue piétonne, puis la rejoignit. Ils restèrent en silence un moment, commandèrent un café et une bière, et finalement elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Drago. Je crois que c'est à toi que tu voulais faire plaisir en achetant cette foutue robe, parce que je ne te plais plus.

-Ce n'est pas ce que…

-Mais si tu veux que je change, ce que tu viens de faire n'aura servi strictement à rien ! Tu sais très bien que je ne la porterai pas ! Tu le sais ! Il y avait surement d'autres solutions…

Il laissa passer un moment, avant de dire, d'une voix basse :

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu aurais pu m'offrir un week-end avec toi, tu sais que ça fait longtemps que…

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai que tu ne me plais plus, Hermione.

-Mais à qui mens-tu ? A toi, ou à moi ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Elle regarda autour d'eux.

-Tu te souviens, c'est ici qu'on s'est rencontrés.

-Ouais.

-Tu étais à cette table et moi à celle-là.

-On est juste entre les deux, maintenant.

-C'est fou, en dix-huit ans ça n'a pas changé. Le lieu, les tables, même le menu… il n'y a que les gens qui sont différents.

-Nous.

-C'est normal, à ce moment-là on se détestait.

Elle eut un sourire un peu nostalgique.

-Combien de fois est-ce qu'on est retournés ici, juste pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler ?

-Beaucoup, en tout cas.

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Une année entière.

Elle rigola.

-Oui. C'était bien.

-Oui.

-Mais après aussi, c'était bien.

-Bien sûr. Mais c'était… spécial.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas… le fait qu'on se soit assis là, tous les deux, et qu'on ait commencé à parler. Ça me faisait du bien.

-A moi aussi. On était tous les deux mal entourés, moi trop, toi pas assez. C'est cette guerre qui nous a cassés, ce café qui a recollé nos morceaux.

-Ouais. Nos morceaux.

-Nos morceaux.

Une jeune femme leur apporta ce qu'ils avaient commandé.

-Merci.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant.

-Tu crois qu'il va de nouveau pleuvoir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

-Non, je ne crois pas qu'il pleuvra. Le ciel est trop lumineux pour ça.

-Mmhm…

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu préférais le gris au bleu.

-Non. Mais c'est peut-être parce que c'est récent. Et puis, tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ? « Dis-moi, Hermione, c'est quand que tu préfères le ciel ? »

-Alors je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'en informer.

-Mais c'est sérieux ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je veux dire, que tu préfères le gris.

-C'est sérieux. Je ne te mentirais pas.

-Ah.

-Pas pour une couleur. Ce serait ridicule.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mentirais ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Il la fixait, elle avait toujours les yeux levés vers les nuages. Elle esquissa un sourire portant le mystère.

-Oh, tu sais… je pense que notre vie est pleine de chose qu'on ne se dit pas.

-Quoi, par exemple ?

-Le fait que tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir appelée Sang-de-Bourbe. Je l'ignorais… enfin, tu ne t'es jamais vraiment excusé d'avoir été exécrable mais je croyais que tu n'en pensais pas moins.

-Je voulais parler de toi…

-Et moi c'est de toi que je parle.

-D'accord. Très bien.

-D'accord.

-Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça parce que c'est un autre monde. Je n'ai pas envie de reparler de cette période et m'excuser aurait tout fait ressurgir.

-C'est peut-être ce qu'il faut.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Mais j'aimerais bien. Il faut en parler, ça fait quatorze ans qu'on est mariés et c'est à peine si on se connait, Drago… Mais dis-moi : si tu ne t'excuses pas c'est parce que tu ne regrettes pas, ou bien parce que tu ne veux plus y penser ?

-Un peu des deux, je crois.

-Un peu des deux ?

-Oui.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne t'aimais pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû être sympa avec quelqu'un que je ne supportais pas.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me supportais pas ?

-Eh bien, tu sais…

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu trainais tout le temps avec les deux autres.

-Et ?

-Et je les détestais.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'un arrogant, l'autre…

-L'autre quoi ?

-Tu sais bien… sa famille, ses cheveux roux… mon éducation…

-Et la mienne, de famille ? Ne me dis pas que tu me détestais à cause d'eux, car c'est faux. Tu m'as détestée en même temps qu'eux, simplement parce que j'étais née moldue.

-Bon, peut-être bien, oui… Mais tu sais, c'est la façon dont j'ai été éduqué et…

-Ton excuse à tout, hein ? Tu ne pouvais pas penser un peu par toi-même, Malefoy ?

-A onze ans ? Regarde où je suis, là, maintenant, Granger, et dis-moi si je n'ai pas un jour commencé à penser par moi-même.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

-Si on n'avait pas gagné cette guerre…

-Je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui, à discuter de tout ça avec toi.

-Tu le dis toi-même.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Si c'était à refaire, tu le referais ?

-Oui.

-Ok.

-Parce que c'était la personne que j'étais à ce moment-là, et cette personne, du jour où elle t'a connue il y a 37 ans, au jour où elle a disparu, il y en a 17, jamais elle n'a changé d'avis à ton égard. La personne que je suis maintenant… jamais, maintenant, je ne t'aurais insultée. Mais si c'était à refaire, si ce que je sais aujourd'hui devait faire partie des connaissances du Drago Malefoy de ma jeunesse, je crois que ça n'aurait rien changé pour lui.

-Ok.

-Ça t'embête.

-C'est la vérité. Enfin. C'est bien.

-Oui mais ça t'embête.

-Oui. Evidemment.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

-Je vais devoir y aller.

-D'accord.

Elle se leva, sourit, un peu.

-J'ai été contente de discuter, Malefoy.

Il lui rendit son petit sourire, les yeux plissés par la lumière.

-Ça aura servi à quelque chose, peut-être.

Elle prit son sac à main, adressa un signe de tête à cet homme assis à côté d'elle, cheveux grisonnants, les mains croisées sur le ventre, une bière à peine entamée devant lui. Et tourna les talons.

Il la regarda s'en aller quelques secondes puis s'adossa à nouveau à sa chaise, fermant les yeux, le visage levé vers les rayons de soleil qui venaient d'apparaître de derrière les nuages.

Entre ses pieds, il y avait toujours le sac de chez Santano avec à l'intérieur cette robe de lin, cette robe blanche que peut-être aucune femme ne porterait jamais.

* * *

><p>Peut-être que certain(e)s d'entre vous auront reconnu le « thème » inspiré de ce film, <strong>Copie Conforme<strong>. Je l'ai vu, je n'ai rien compris… mais il m'a intriguée. Un an plus tard, une soudaine impulsion, et voilà le résultat… Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé Copie Conforme, je n'en garde qu'un imprécis souvenir, et je ne prétends certainement pas essayer de faire un « scénario » aussi subtil que le sien, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

C'était un essai… que j'avais envie de partager :)

J'espère que cet OS vous aura au moins intrigué, vous aussi.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !


End file.
